fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Venelarius
|image = None Yet |names = Socket |titles = Crab Carrier |description = Look below |species = Fanged Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Large |habitats = Jungle (2nd), Old Jungle, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Everwood, Muddy Jungle, Defiant Stronghold |relations= None |elements = (when fused with Tonihiru) |ailments = (when fused with Tonihiru) |weaknesses = |move = Poison Claw |creator = Chaoarren}} Venelarius is a poisonous Fanged Wyvern. They very often appear with Tonihiru. Appearance Venelarius have the Fanged Wyvern build with the claws of one. Its head and tail are covered by a single long brown horn. The tail base and neck/chest is covered with purple fur. On its back are three rows of shelly ridges with fur on the edges. The remainder of the body is green. Introduction *'Toxic Carrier': Jungle (2nd): Area 2''' Venelarius already is shown from the start, drinking from the river. It turns around as it hears a branch crack, attracting it to the attention of The hunter. As soon as it does it dashes for him/her, poison splattering from its claws as it readies a slash. Because it was so telegraphed The hunter evades the attack but is knocked down by....a Tonihiru. The crab is launched onto the Venelarius's back by its tail and its horns are charged with electricity. The hunter must fight the merged monsters immediately. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Purple becomes more vibrant and will huff smoke from mouth. *'Tired': Will drool from mouth and will fall over if Tonihiru swipes even once. Breaks *Horn Damaged *Tail Severed *Left Claw Wounded *Right Claw Wounded *Back Scarred Attacks *'Roar': Leans its head up and does a wolf like call. Requires Earplugs. *'Claw Slash': Will raise one one its claws and dig it across into the ground. May cause Poison. *'Head Horn Swipe': A quick swish with its horn. When merged with Tonihiru it causes Thunderblight. *'Horn Stab': Lunges forward and strikes with its horn. When merged with Tonihiru it causes Thunderblight. *'Horn Swing': Swings its horn around in an arc for wide reach. When merged with Tonihiru it causes Thunderblight. *'Tail Upswing': An upwards swing that cause Thunderblight when merged with Tonihiru. *'Tail Slam': Curls up its tail and slams it down. *'Sprint': Will run at a target then turn directly around to stop. Usually done to reach a far away opponent. *'Leap': Moves backwards and jumps right onto a target. May cause poison. *'Merge': It will yell at Tonihiru who responds by walking to its tail. It then is launched onto its back by the tail where its legs fit into the ridges. An electric pulse rushes to its head and tail, electrifying the horns. Merged exclusive *'Charged Sprint': Tonihiru spreads out both pincers as Venelarius dashes, getting hit causes thunder damage. *'Slash And Sparks': Tonihiru will sends sparks out the other direction of the slash attack. High Rank added *'Claw Pound': When enraged it will do a Zinogre like slam which causes poison without fail. G Rank added *'360° Swing': Will swing both horns and tail around a full circle. *'Poison Fling': Poison will drip from its claw and it will fling it across the ground. Merged exclusive *'Slash Team': Venelarius will swipe with both arms, which are followed up by Tonihiru's double slash. *'Electric Poison': Venelarius will do its poison fling straight down with both claws. Tonihiru will then send sparks into the poison, causing the pool to the electrified for a few seconds. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Mount It can be mounted in the way like Zinogre. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status/Apex Venelarius when frenzied gains a more light purple to its fur and grey horns. If it is frenzied then Tonihiru becomes frenzied too. Hyper Venelarius gains a speed boost to attacks and causes Poison more often. Apex Venelarius instantly cause uninfected Tonihiru to enter the frenzied state when they come near it, and always cause poison with its claw attacks without fail. Should Tonihiru become uninfected by hunters, Venelarius will proceed to infect them again by force, causing minor damage to the Tonihiru in the process. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Chaoarren